Stardust Memory
The assault carrier Albion arrives at an Earth Federation base in Torrington, Australia, bringing with it a pair of new Gundam mobile suits developed by the civilian company Anaheim Electronics. However, the Albion's arrival has been anticipated by renegade soldiers of the Principality of Zeon. Just after the Gundam GP02A is loaded with a live nuclear warhead from Torrington's arsenal, the Zeon ace pilot Anavel Gato seizes the mobile suit and flees the base. A young test pilot named Kou Uraki takes the controls of the Gundam GP01 and sets out in pursuit of the stolen machine. With the help of his comrades South Burning and Chuck Keith, and the support of Anaheim engineer Nina Purpleton, Kou prevents Gato from escaping into space, only to see him make his getaway by sea instead. Kou and his friends are transferred to the Albion, which is now assigned to recapture the stolen Physalis and its devastating warhead. The ship makes its way to Eastern Africa, where Gato has made contact with a group of Zeon renegades whose HLV capsule can carry the Physalis into orbit. Gato's allies attack the Albion to buy time for his escape, forcing Kou and his comrades to continue their pursuit into space. Gato returns to the Zeon renegades' hidden headquarters and presents the captured Physalis to rebel leader Aiguille Delaz. As Delaz broadcasts a declaration of war against the Earth Federation, the pursuing Albion is intercepted by the forces of Delaz's new ally, the sinister Cima Garahau. Kou ignores Nina's warnings and takes the improperly configured Zephyranthes into space combat, where it is all but destroyed at Cima's hands. The Albion retreats to the lunar city of Von Braun, where the wrecked Zephyranthes is returned to Anaheim for repair and reconfiguration. Kou, humiliated by his defeat, leaves the ship and meets a gruff Zeon veteran named Kelly Layzner. After helping Kelly reconstruct his prize possession, a vintage mobile armor left over from the One Year War, Kou returns to the Albion with renewed confidence. But before he leaves the moon, Kou will meet Kelly again, and this time in battle. Having abandoned the hunt for the stolen Physalis, the Albion now makes its way to the asteroid base Konpeitoh (formerly known as Solomon). This is the headquarters of the Federation space fleet, which is gathering here for an upcoming naval review. Patrolling the area, the Albion interrupts a secret meeting between Cima's fleet and a Federation admiral, and Burning's mobile suit is fatally damaged in the ensuing skirmish. The naval review begins, and the Delaz Fleet launches a full-scale attack on the Federation fleet. Meanwhile, Gato maneuvers the Physalis into position and launches its nuclear warhead into the heart of the fleet, destroying or disabling three-fifths of its vessels. In the aftermath, Kou intercepts Gato and the two rivals fight a fierce duel which ends in the destruction of both Gundams. Far from the Sea of Solomon, Cima's fleet seizes a pair of space colonies which are being transferred between Sides. Colliding the two colonies together, they set one of them hurtling toward the the moon. Back at Konpeitoh, the remnants of the Federation fleet are hastily reorganized and dispatched in pursuit of the runaway colony. The Albion proceeds to the Anaheim Electronics dock ship La Vie En Rose, where a final prototype GP03 is under development, only to find that the GP03 project is now under the control of a sinister new Federation faction. The Albion crew manage to escape with the GP03 - and not a moment too soon, for the runaway colony has now been redirected toward Earth, and Gato has received a powerful new mobile armor called the Neue Ziel with which to guard it. Escorted by Delaz's and Cima's fleets, the falling colony continues on its course toward Earth. Kou and the Albion strive to break through the enemy defenses and stop the colony, but they are unable to overcome Gato's Neue Ziel. And meanwhile, a Federation fleet controlled by a cabal of high-ranking conspirators gathers in Earth orbit to await the colony's arrival. As the colony approaches the point of no return, a series of betrayals unfolds. Delaz finds that a trusted ally has turned on him, while the Albion crew realize that their Federation superiors are using Operation Stardust to advance their own ambitions. And Kou, who has grown to love Nina, learns that she shares a secret past with his most bitter enemy... Category:Gundam Category:OVA Category:Science Fiction